Twenty CC of Attraction
by Holly version 2.0
Summary: Does Skinner finally have a love interest that isn't his ex-wife or Scully?


Synopsis: Does Skinner finally have a love interest that isn't his ex-wife or Scully?

DISCLAIMER:

Do not own any of the characters. OC Eddie VanBlunt is my beautiful and perfect friend who this ficlette is written for! Also not BETAed or proofread really. Blahhhh. Hope you enjoy if anyone else actually reads it. I LOVE YOU MISS D. J!

Fandom: X-Files

Characters: Walter Skinner, Eddie VanBlunt (OC), Scully, mentioned Mulder

Ships: Skinner/OC

XFILESXFILESXFILESXFILESXFILES

Walter Skinner let out an annoyed sigh as he was dismissed by the sixth nurse and doctor that he approached, looking for answers about his colleague. This is what he hated about hospitals and his frustration was only growing as every nurse who passed his way ignored the tall federal agent completely. When his chocolate eyes caught sight of the redhead he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Mulder is going to be okay," she said with relief, "The bullet missed his heart by a miracle and he will be going into surgery now. I'll be assisting Dr. Kilzinski. Um..," the small woman paused as she looked around before pointing to a taller woman with short blonde hair a couple of yards away behind a nursing station, "That's Eddie VanBlunt. She will be the head nurse keeping you updated. Mulder is going to be fine."

And just as soon as she arrived, Scully was gone to ready herself for the surgery Mulder was in dire need of. She left the suited man with concern ridden in his eyes and anxiety churning in his stomach. Yes, she trusted Scully but it didn't mean he could just rid the worry from his mind and heart. A light touch upon his forearm brought him back to reality and Skinner found himself looking into the blue eyes of a beautiful and young nurse with a smile that shined like the stars. The man could not help but feel his heart skip a beat and he was forced to shake himself from his thoughts and go over what she had said.

"Uh. Yes. Yes, I'm ADA Walter Skinner. You must be Nurse VanBlunt. Thank you for taking time from your busy schedule to keep me posted with our agent."

"Of course, Agent! The OR is actually settling down a bit at this hour," she smiled once more as she pointed the clock that read 12:27 AM." A small pause as her own blue eyes took in the man's tall stature; the nurse always loved a man in suit. "Would you care for some water? A soda? A gin and tonic?" The lovely nurse let out a small chuckle, showing her sense of humor which caused the man to finally give a small smirk and feel a bit more at ease.

"I could use some coffee actually, Nurse VanBlunt."

"I would imagine so, Special Agent Skinner. Now, the kitchens have been closed for some time now," Eddie started as she begun to walk, pleased to hear Skinner follow by her side with easy large strides of his overpowering stature. Eddie couldn't help but feel a small blush when they walked side by side, finding the older man oddly attractive. The two made their way down the halls until they reached a dimly lit room that was intended for those who worked the night and graveyard shift. The room held no others in it but a good amount of vending machines, fridges, and microwaves. With a few steps Eddie walked over to the counter and started the steps to make a fresh pot of coffee.

Skinner watched her figure as she walked away from him, taking in her curves that the scrubs seemed to flatter instead of insult her lovely figure. She walked with such grace and a bounce in her step. It was obvious to the man this woman loved her job and was damn good at it. As she started the process, the federal agent stuffed his large hands in his pockets, clearing his throat and decided to ask the young woman some questions.

"So, how long have you been a nurse, Miss VanBlunt?"

"Eight years and counting. Graduated from UNM Nursing School with Honors," Eddie said with a humble smile, happy this man she found so dashing was curious about her. "How do you take your coffee, Agent?"

"Uhm…Black," he remarked with his own small smirk that made him look extremely adorable as the dim lighting reflected off his glasses. "Thank you," he took the cup, their fingers brushing against one another and he wondered if she could possibly have felt the spark her had. After a couple of sips and standing in his professional stance, he decided to continue to the conversation.

"So, what made you become a nurse, Miss VanBlunt?"

"Well," the blonde started as she guided them to a couch that was rather small, "I have always wanted to help people and I have always had a knack at it. It's such a passion of mine to save lives, you know?" A slight head tilt followed by a smile before she turned the conversation around. "And what made you want to become a federal agent, A.D.A Skinner?"

"I wanted a gun and badge," he joked which incited an adorable chuckle from the flawless nurse which in turn caused him to flash his signature smirk that fit his features so well. "I save people's lives in a different manner, Miss VanBlunt—"

"Call me, Eddie…please," that smile shined so bright it warmed the agent's heart but it was the light touch on his forearm that cause his heart to skip a beat. He cleared his throat and took another sip before nodding to the woman. "It's the least I can do to serve my country…give back what is had given to my parents." Walter could not stop his mind from concentrating on Eddie's hand upon his forearm; it had been so long since he felt any sort of a woman's touch. Yes, he had worn his suit and coat but this young woman fascinated him so that it did not take much to feel the lightest of warmth.

"I'd love to hear more about the FBI! It sounds so very fascinating! I deal with cops regularly but never FBI agents. You're something new; just as Agent Scully and agent Mulder," she paused and gave a look of condolences, "We have the best surgeons in the Boston. He is in great hands." Eddie prevented herself from touching him once more even though she had wished do so, so very badly.

"You can take your coat off, Agent." At that she stood and waited for him to removed it and reveal his perfectly tailored suit. She gulped lightly when he continued and took off his suit top, revealing a perfectly ironed linen shirt and dark maroon tie. The woman could only wonder what he looked like without the shirt. Eddie quickly shook the thoughts from her mind and placed his two coats to rest over the back of the couch. When they both sat back down on the little couch, the two had taken notice to how they sat a little closer than usual.

XFILESXFIESXFIESXFILSXFILESXFILESXFILESXFILES.

(MORE TO COME!)


End file.
